A common inconvenience during a bath is that the bather often has a problem finding a specific bath article which is needed at a particular time. Usually, bath articles, such as soap, brushes, shampoo bottles, face cloths, and so forth are stored in separate locations possibly remote from the bathtub in which they are to be used. This separate placement of these articles may require not only a pre-bath searching for certain desired articles, but the use of bathroom cabinet space and other useful storage space.